Last Friday Night At Disney High
by queenofwaves
Summary: There's a stranger in Meg's bed, how pounding is Jim's head! DJ Esme passed out in the yard, Mulan questions if its a hickie or a bruise? Miguel and Tulio has got arrested, Poca thinks she's got kissed, and Flynn's pictures ended up online. They're all screwed. Crossover with some non-disney.


**Author's notes:**

I was inspired by the song "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. I think it suits so much the life of our Disney High crew! ;) Here I described some of their experiences during the weekend, based on the song, and my creativity. Please review!  
*Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.  
*I have also written a scene includes Tulio, Miguel and Chel from "Road to El Dorado", and Sinbad shows up in another scene. They're NON-Disney, but they just are so awesome and could fit the song's plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Friday Night At Disney High**

* * *

1) Meg finds a stranger in her bed

The alarm clock rang. Meg lifted her hand and turned it off. She hates it when she forgets to turn it off on weekends. It was a quiet Saturday morning. Her father went on a vacation with his pretty girlfriend. She was his age, but unlike other women- she was a hottie! The minus was that she was her school's counselor, Maleficent. Meg lifted her head to the sight of a picture of the three of them, and turned her gaze to her bed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!"

"Hey Meg, how are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" She was really shocked to see her classmate, Aladdin, here, with her, in her bed! What?  
"I came here last eve to finish our project, you know, for Ms. Gothel wants to kick us out of her course…"  
"No! I mean… what the hell has happened that I find you in my bed?" Meg furiously raised her voice.  
"I wouldn't call it hell…" Aladdin said, but when he observed her furious gaze, he continued, "I don't know, we were having some strong 'stuff' you said was good…"  
"Oh damn it, I used drugs again…"

Saturday night. Meg, for being an outgoing girl, was invited to Naveen's party. He had a huge mansion, proper for a wealthy family. Of course his parent's didn't have to know, and for his good manners his parents were not afraid to leave the house to the care of their prince. Their son wasn't only a good kid, but very friendly too. So he used to invite some friends and celebrate a little.

Meg was sitting alone at the bar. While everyone were dancing, laughing, taking too many shots and playing the 'limbo', she drank her 7th vodka shot.  
Meg felt depressed recently. She has broken up with her boyfriend, Hercules, after she caught him making up with two other girls at a party such as this.

After the 11th vodka shot, she roughly remembers a blur picture of Phoebus coming to her, kiss at the bathroom, clasping at the wall, pushing him and going away to her friends, who have invited a taxi to get her home.

"She was awesome! Imagine if she wasn't drugged…" Aladdin said to his friends who were gathered by his table before the class started.  
"I have almost done it, but she wasn't drunk enough!" Phoebus said disappointedly.

Hercules couldn't hear it anymore. He just had to talk to his ex-girlfriend. He stood up, went out of the class, and found her near her locker.

"What is wrong with you, Meg? The boys talk about you like you were their mattress!" He angrily pointed her.  
"Herc, dude, we're not together anymore! It is not your business what I am doing. I can handle this" she replied, tried to ignore what she has just heard.  
"Just respect yourself! If you keep this irresponsible behavior of yours you'll end up humiliated".  
"Look who's talking! Thanks for the advice, mister player" Meg responded, and walked away as she recalled his words.

* * *

2) Mulan- This a hickie or a bruise?

Shang lifted his head and looked at his girlfriend who was beneath. "Mulan, by having you I need nothing else in the world…"  
Mulan smiled at him and responded with a soft kiss on his mouth. He kissed her neck.

Just then they've heard someone opens the door on the beneath floor.  
"Shang, we're home!"  
They were his parents. Mulan and Shang quickly got out of the bed, Mulan ran to the bathroom to dress up, while Shang swiftly put on a T-shirt and trousers. He went downstairs to greet them, Mulan joined him not so long afterwards. They ate breakfast and Mulan headed to her own home.

"I'm here!" Mulan said as she entered the house. Her mother and granny came to her direction, and when they reached her, Fa Li observed something strange on her daughter's neck. "Mulan! What is that bruise?"  
"What bruise?!" Mulan looked questionably at her mother, and hurried to the bathroom to check it in the mirror.  
"Oh my god! A hickie…" She sighed, and her granny, who followed her, replied, "Someone had a great time last night…"

Monday. The hardest part of the week has come. And Mulan had hard time solving this hickie problem. She decided that with the right hairdo it can be invisible.

"Mulan! Is that you?" Her friend Jasmine came closer to her, with their new girl in the group, Rapunzel behind, who looked terrified. Mulan's face were covered by her hair. No one could see her face.  
"Hey girls, what's up?" Mulan answered.  
"You look like this creepy girl from 'The Ring'…" Rapunzel said trembled.  
"We can't talk with you like that! Just lift your hair with a pin, like tha…AHHH!" As Jasmine lifted Mulan's hair both she and Rapunzel could see the 'bruise' on Mulan's neck. Mulan was grumpy.

Before Mulan could explain her friends, their homeroom's teacher, Maleficent, who was also the school's counselor, entered the class.  
"Today I wanted to start a seires of lessons about the life as teenagers. Safety at the road, dangers of drugs, sex education…" While saying that she looked at the students who sat on the first line, Mulan was among them. "And I see there is someone here who have prepared herself for my lesson…" Maleficent said while looking at our embarrassed girl who's got a hickie on her neck. Damn…

* * *

3) Flynn's pictures ended up online- he's screwed!

"I dance on table top! I am Eugene and I dance better than alllll of you! Look how I swing this cloth like a very qualified dancer! Just look! Can someone else do that? Hahahaha, join me, fellows!"  
"Get off of the table you bastard!" Said a muscled guard, who was reinforced by two other guard who took Flynn and kicked him out of the bar.

The laughs of Esmeralda and Naveen were heard in the background, and so their discussion.  
"And these are the tales of Flynnigan Eugene Fitzherbert!" Esmeralda could hardly finish the sentence since she was bursting in her laughter.  
"That's so good! You should upload it to faceb…" Naveen's line was cut, for Esme stopped filming.

This video, which Esmeralda has uploaded to her Facebook page, of her friend, Flynn, and his adventure at Friday's night, was Monday's issue at school. He's screwed. Damn!

* * *

4) Miguel, Tulio and Chel: a ménage à trois

"Man, where the hell are we?!" Tulio yelled as he got up of a really tough mattress. He quickly realized he, his BFF Miguel(who was in a deep sleep), and their friend Chel were captured in somewhat cube, you can say it was a cell at the…

"We're on jail, as you can see" Chel said, and smirked, as she got up from her chair.  
"I called Kuzco to come here and release us on bail".

"Oh my gosh! We're arrested! What are we gonna do?" Miguel has just waked up, squealing like a girl.

"We have apparently done something really bad…" Tulio trembled.

"Honey! Are you ok?" Kuzco has just arrived at the police station, and ran over the the cell where his girlfriend, Chel, was with her two fellows, Tulio and Miguel.

"Yes, I'm alright, but I think these two do need a treatment". She said that as she glanced at the duo, who were circling the cell while squealing like girls.

"The news has already reported of three teenagers who were found unconscious at the boulevard, surrounded by empty bottles of Stella Artois and a bunch of cats. Some reporter had questioned how the two boys have got drunk from a lowered alcohol beer".

"As long as they won't reveal our names, we're safe. I don't want to be kicked out of school…" Chel said, looking into Kuzco's eyes.

They both burst into laughter.

"Why are Miguel's cloths ripped and wet?" Kuzco inquired as he raised his eyebrow.  
"He was skinny dipping with the stone flamingos in the fountain " Chel shrugged.  
"Well, that was not reported in the news…" Kuzco said, and they continued their laughter.

* * *

5) Rapunzel thinks she kissed Flynn, but he forgot/Pocahontas thinks she kissed John, but she forgot.

Naveen's parties were held in purpose to have some wild fun, the way these kiddos wanted, with no adults to interrupt. Drinks, music, dances, pool, sometimes even light drugs… Teens.

But there were some people who attended his parties and got another kind of experiences. You can call it… romance?

"Jasmine, I can't believe I'm finally hanging out on Saturday's night! This is the best night ever!" Rapunzel excitedly hugged her new friend, Jasmine, who has taken her for the first time to hang out in the way teens like them have fun- a party. And not just a regular party, it was at Naveen's place.

"Jas! You're finally here! Come join us, Naveen has set me today as the DJ, so I count on you to help me a little bit" Esmeralda dragged Jasmine's arm, and Rapunzel remained alone, sitting on the bar.

"What drink can I suggest you, my fair lady?" Rapunzel raised her gaze and looked at a really handsome and confident lad, who managed the bar. "It's on the house" and he smirked at her. "I'm Sinbad, by the way".

Naveen has reached the bar, checking everything's alright. "Sinbad, bro, keep the awesome work. And I see you're new here, have fun Punzie!" And he went on his way.

Rapunzel watched as Sinbad concocts drinks for everyone there. She giggled even when some of them just fell on the floor; they have probably taken too many shots.

"Hey Blondie! I didn't expect to see you here, what a nice surprise!" She turned back to see her friend, Flynn, coming to sit next to her on the bar. "Sinbad, dude, give me some Araq please!" Flynn waved to his barman friend with a tiny glass. "My fave drink, on the way to you, Flynnigan!"

"So I was absentmindedly leaping on tabletops, and they didn't tell me! I hope Esme didn't record it or something". Flynn was now after 7 shots of Araq, and he just laughed. "You know, Blondie, you're so cute sitting here quietly, I just have to kiss your cheek", and Flynn has just gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

Rapunzel smiled at him, but before he could smile back, he was dragged to the dance floor by his friends. She wasn't sure who it was, but if she would know, she really wanted to punch them with her frying pan. Too bad she left it at home.

On the dance floor, Pocahontas was after 3 Mojitos. She danced with her friends, Jasmine, Meg, Phoebus, Adam, Naveen, Aladdin, Flynn, and so many schoolmates who attended Naveen's Saturday's party. Pocahontas thought she saw Esmeralda passing out the yard. She probably went after the smell of the barbeque form the next yard- owned by Charming's family. He held there a little BBQ party for his gang.

Sinbad had offered her two shots of vodka, and Pocahontas couldn't do much than dance and fall on her friends. She accidently fell on a random guy, and with the fall, she accidently kissed him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, stood up and went to sit on the bar.

"OMG Pocahontas! You're such a lucky girl!" Esmeralda squealed, and our Pocahontas just raised her eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened at Naveen's party" Esmeralda smirked at her. "You kissed John Rolfe! This frozen prince was so shocked! I am sure you're the girl who'd break the spell!"

Esmeralda hugged her, and Pocahontas didn't react, she just smiled.

* * *

6) Jim tries to connect the dots, doesn't know what to tell his mom!

Last Friday night is a blacked out blur in Jim's pounding head.

He maxed his credit card, and was streaking in the park…

He smells like a minibar.

He's pretty sure it ruled. Damn.

But he'd definitely do it all again.


End file.
